Silent Hill: Konami goes crazy
by Ronixis Kenni
Summary: The endings, and parts of endings, that you missed when you played Silent Hill. please r/r.


Note: These are NOT real! These are just for fun, and do NOT exist! They are just endings (and parts of endings) that I thought would be fun. So, without further ado:  
  
Silent Hill Endings: The Lost Files  
  
Missing Ending #1 (Silent Hill 2)  
  
Name: M.G.S. Ending  
  
PfR (Purpose for Removal): Konami Game Master Hideo Kojima proved this ending was impossible since one of the characters in the ending was in New York at the time.  
  
How to Get: When you kill Eddie, look under his carcass. You should find an item called the Transmission Upgrade. When you reach Room 312, combine your Radio with the Transmission Upgrade, and the cutscene will begin.  
  
Description: While James is about to leave Room 312, Mary will burst through the door. She will sway eerily left and right, and be brandishing a handgun. It is then that your radio will start beeping and you will recieve a CODEC Call from General Campbell of Metal Gear Solid.  
  
Campbell: "James, look out! Mary's not herself! She's under Mantis's Mind Control!!!"  
  
James: ~looks confused~ "...What..."  
  
Campbell: "James?"  
  
James: "...The Hell?!"  
  
~The CODEC Call ends, and you see Mary about to shoot James. A targeting lock suddenly appears on Mary and James, and a Stinger missile hits the two of them, both dying from the explosion. Solid Snake peeks through the doorway of Room 312 and looks confused.~  
  
Snake: "Oops. I thought Ocelot was in here. Damn Kojima and his confusing plotlines."  
  
~You then see the classic MGS "Game Over" screen, followed by the normal credits, but with the footage of SH2 being replaced by footage of Metal Gear Solid 2! If you replay the game, you will find a Stinger Missile Launcher.~  
  
Missing Ending #2 (Silent Hill 2)  
  
Name: U.F.O. Ending (continued)  
  
PfR (Purpose for Removal): Copyright infringements.  
  
How to Get: Same way you normally get the UFO ending. The downside is, you need a beta version of Silent Hill: Restless Dreams to see it.  
  
Description: After Harry Mason and the Greys abduct James, Harry, James, and John Cusack fall from the sky onto a curb near the Los Angeles highway.  
  
The scene then changes to a road in Arizona, where Harry and James are walking along the side, unsuccessfully trying to hitchhike out of there.  
  
Harry: "How is it that with a two simple scene changes, we've gone from Silent Hill to a Los Angeles highway to Death Valley, Arizona?"  
  
James: "Well, in a game like this, most questions aren't answered at all. YOU try deciphering some of Konami's freaky storylines. You played Zone of the Enders? What the heck was that all about?"  
  
Harry: "Maybe Dan Birlew knows."  
  
~A car passes by Harry and James, ignoring them. James pulls out the hunting rifle and shoots the man in the driver's seat. the car swerves and goes into the sand. Harry looks at James with shock.~  
  
James: "What's wrong? I've killed people before. So have you, actually. Anyway, we got a ride home!!!"  
  
Harry: "But are we going back to Silent Hill?"  
  
James: "Um, your daughter is evil."  
  
Harry: "But I didn't do the Kaufmann sidequest!!!"  
  
James: "..."  
  
~Fade to black. You will get a powerful weapon called the Hillbilly Shotgun should you replay the game.~  
  
Missing Ending #3 (Silent Hill 2)  
  
Name: DEBUG Ending  
  
PfR (Purpose for Removal): Laziness.  
  
How to Get: Spend the entire game using only blunt weapons, collecting all the guns and ammo you can find. When you reach the hotel, find a jammed door and unload all your ammo on it till the door shatters into pieces (may take a while.)  
  
Description: James walks through the door to find a bunch of Japanese programmers spending time on the job eating jelly donuts. He asks them what they're doing, so they program a bunch of Pyramid Heads to appear behind him and kill him to cover themselves. The Pyramid Heads, however, are lazy too, so they and the programmers start chowing down on the donuts. All the while, James is sourly confused, so he leaves the room to find that the entirety of Silent Hill has gone 8-bit. A blocky "James" sprite starts cursing his bad luck. You will get the Block of Pixels in a replay game, which allows you to save your game anywhere.  
  
Missing Ending #4 (Silent Hill 1)  
  
Name: Bad Ending  
  
PfR (Purpose for Removal): Well, it made sense.  
  
How to Get: Easy. Find a Beta Silent Hill and beat it.  
  
Description: This is what occurs in the final area if you did not use the Aglaophotis on Cybil, and if you did not find Kaufmann's stash at the Motel. Harry is in a conjured version of what seems to be Dahlia Gillespie's house, on the second floor. After experiencing another psychic image from Alessa, he runs downstairs. This room is very similar to the Dark Midwich Elementary School Boiler Room, where Harry encountered the Lizard. But now, the room is inhabited by three others. They are, from left to right: Dahlia; Alessa #1, seated in a wheelchair, burned from head to toe and wrapped in dirty bandages; and finally, Alessa #2, who was Harry's adopted daughter Cheryl for the past seven years. Harry demands to see Cheryl, and Dahlia explains to him that Alessa #2 IS Cheryl. Then Dahlia magically combines the two girls into one being, whom I call the Mother Alessa since Dahlia proclaims, "My daughter will be the mother of a god!" The Mother Alessa bears the full and vibrant power of the demon contained within her, Samael. She releases her power now, and destroys Dahlia. Then, she tries to destroy Harry. Harry runs around and shoots her until she dies. Then he collapses to the floor, sobbing in grief. Alessa's fake world crumbles around him. Then the credits begin to roll, but the best is yet to come. With this ending only, a song with lyrics plays. In all the other endings, we get to see bloopers of sorts, featuring the CG-rendered cast messing up scenes from the intro and the game, and acting all kinds of silly. But not in the Bad Ending. This time, there is only credits scrolling over darkness, and the sad song playing. After the credits, there is one last shot. Harry is still seated in his crashed jeep. Blood runs from a wound on his forehead. He is drunk. The camera zooms out, revealing Harry to be dressed like a hobo. The camera zooms out even further, proving harry to be in a junkyard, revealing all along that Harry was just mental.  
  
That's all for now, if you want more drop me a line! If you want to use these, please give me credit!  
  
-Sensai Ronixis 


End file.
